Forbidden Amore
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Hermione Granger a muggle born witch and Draco Malfoy a pureblood aren't two people you'd put together. Draco is the son of a very awful man and Draco follows his dad's rules to the letter but when he starts to think for himself he has his own opinion and soon the pair put aside their past feelings and journey into a world of secret friendship and love. Will they make it? Reposted.


**Forbidden Amore**

Giggles, whispers and sighs echoed though the crowded room, the crowded room of storage. The room of requirement was the perfect place for secret meetings. Secret meetings with secret boyfriends. Just like Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. They were secret because they were supposed to be enemies. Hermione on the good side and Draco on the dark side. Dark and evils morals had been drilled into Draco from an early age. But when feelings started to emerge for the so called mudblood, he began to question his morals. His consciousness began to pick at everything he had said or done to Hermione. Replaying the moments over and over again until he knew in his head and heart that Hermione Granger was just like him only with a different background. For weeks Draco avoided Hermione. As best he could, he ignored remarks from Potter, Weasley or herself. He no longer insulted her.

Then one evening on perfect duty he spilled his heart, his feelings and gave his sincere apologies.

When he uttered her first name she was surprised and then it was her turn to avoid him as all these feelings began to surge though her veins, round her heart and though her head. She began to question herself as well. Then she decided to though caution to the wind, putting the past behind her and they became friends. Days of friendship turned into weeks, then months. Of course Hermione kept some air of caution and tread this friendship carefully just in case it was a hoax until he kissed her.

Then a kiss, a kiss that was soft and firm but filled with love that made her feel special, wanted, safe and needed. That filled her with a warm cosy glow and made her nerves spark and tingle. A kiss that made her fall head over heels and thus a secret relationship began the only thing they had to do would be not to get caught. They soon became pros at hiding and acting like they hated each other. But they relished in their moments together. Nights were spent on perfect duty, hidden in nooks and crannies in the library or in the room of requirement. Days were mostly spent apart but those days were filled with secret glances (on both their parts), soft smiles and dreamy gazes (on Hermione's part). Midnight meetings, invisible strolls and night time rides on Draco's broom. They would hide away in Flourish & Blotts and a little café just outside Hogsmeade were no one went. Sometimes they would just have a drink in the Three Broomsticks under the guise of prefect duty or Draco would turn invisible when Hermione spotted Harry, Ron, Ginny or anyone from Hogwarts come in. More often then not Hermione would sit in the seat or booth facing the door and Draco would sit opposite but when someone came in he would cast the spell and crawl under the table to squeeze in next to Hermione. Then he would have to endure listing to Potter and Weasley until they all left.

All Hermione's study time became study dates with Draco. Even when she was studying with Ron and Harry, he was there invisible. She started to study and read outside, curled up under a tree with a book. At least to others it looked like she was curled up but really she was curled up against Draco. On a nice day she would stay out there for hours, sometimes missing dinner. No one would Draco and Hermione's disappearances together.

They would meet in the Room of Requirement and knew they would never be found. They would return to there dorms just before curfew and some nights never at all. As morning would find them curled on a couch in the Room of Requirement.

No one was suspicious. Hermione was always studying so Ron and Harry never thought anything of it. They never thought anything of her staring off into mind air with a dreaming expression as she thought of Draco and replayed their moments together over and over in her mind. Ron wouldn't think anything about it anyway since he was love sick for Hermione.

No one noticed Hermione had taken to wearing a green heart locket around her neck – enchanted so only she or Draco could open it. No one knew she had taken to wearing Draco's t-shirt or jumpers under her school robes. Of course they were within regulation of the school uniform code. A white buttoned up shirt and a black jumper in with the house colours though sometimes students were plain black jumpers so the jumpers that Draco owned like that Hermione wore. With the high necked white shirts no one every noticed the love bites that adjourned Hermione's neck. No one knew just how deeply these two enemies had fallen no one because they were so good at hiding.

Draco's behaviour however was different he rarely argued with Hermione, Harry or Ron anymore. His grades shot up and he had relinquished his status as a player.

He still had girls swooning over him, wanting him for whatever they could get him for. However he just waved them off. No one knew why he was acting like he was. They thought he was crazy all these girls falling at his feet, begging for him and he wanted nothing to do with them. So they all put it down to his father pressuring him into the family business.

So came planning for the war. Hermione witnessed Voldemort's return, she witnessed Lucias beat and curse Draco until he took the dark mark.

Of course both times she was invisible. Just before taking the mark Draco joined the order. Along with Snape he became a worthy informant. He was with Hermione when she cast the memory charm on her parents and gave her the support she needed after it. He desperately wanted to stay with her but the order needed him as an informant. So he stayed with his family.

Then he was pulled out of school and Hermione, Harry and Ron left on their quest. Letters and contact could get them killed so they spent months in silence. Hermione spent days sat playing with the enchanted locket that Draco had given her, hugging his jumpers close around her body, day dreaming and looking slightly teary eyed. Harry and Ron put it down to missing her parents and the heartbreak of them being half the way around the room and not knowing who she was. However she was just waiting, waiting until she and Draco would be reunited.

Then they were and Draco had to watch Bellatrix tortured Hermione. Using a silent but powerful spell Draco took the pain for himself. His body trembled, he bit his lip and stopped himself from crying out. Hermione stilled screamed, as she saw Draco shaking in the pain, the pain she should be feeling. He gave up the wands to Potter without a fight. He badly wanted to hex, curse his family and follow Hermione but instead he went back to Hogwarts, because he knew Hermione would return there and within a few weeks she did.

They meet in the Room of Requirement. But she was with Harry and Ron. Then he was running and Weasley was running after him shouting that Hermione was his girlfriend. He knew Wesley loved her so something must had happened and Weasley must have gotten confused. Then Goyle set the place on fire. As he and Crabbe scrambled up a towering pile of junk Draco knew he would die in the flames just like Goyle.

And then he saw Hermione coming back for him.

Hermione stopped and hovered in mid air.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron.

"We can't leave them," she shouted.

"You're joking right?" asked Ron.

Hermione turned on her broom and zoomed back towards Draco. She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto her broom. As they flew forward the broom tipped forward and she screamed. His hands reached forward to steady it.

"I've got you," he whispered.

They burst out of the door, flames licking at their heels. They tumbled to the floor. Crabbe ran and Draco and Hermione landed in a tumbled heap, a tangle of limbs. His lips pressed against hers for a second.

Then as the flames roared, they rolled apart to see the diadem destroyed and they fell to the floor as the flames rushed to meet them.

Draco's eyes locked with Hermione.

"I know," she whispered.

He took off before Harry or Ron could lay a hand on him.

His hand squeezing hers was the last thing she felt, her eyes trailed him as he ran off. Tears flowing freely.

She glanced to Hermione and Ron.

"I'm going joining the fight," she yelled, before she took off.

"Draco!" she shouted, as she neared him.

He turned and stopped then caught her as she speed into his arms tugging her into a empty classroom.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know. I love you," he whispered.

Their tears mingled as their lips joined together.

"Ron kissed me in the chamber of secrets. I may have kissed him back. We destroyed a horcrux and almost drowned. I don't know what happened. But I love you. I promise you," she whispered.

"I know. He's was taking his shot at your heart," smiled Draco.

"Doesn't mean he can run off claiming I'm his girlfriend. I'll put him straight later. You have my heart," whispered Hermione. "I need to go join the fight. You should stay low. No one knows you're on our side. It'll take them a while to be convinced."

"I'm coming to fight," whispered Draco.

"You'll be killed," whispered Hermione.

"So be if it means we win," said Draco.

"No!" shrieked Hermione.

Harry and Ron who had been running past burst in.

"Let her go Malfoy," hissed Ron.

Draco dropped his arms but Hermione clung to him hysterically.

"Let her go!" shouted Harry.

Draco raised her arms. "I'm not touching her."

"Whatever spell you're using drop it," hissed Ron.

"He's not," whispered Hermione. "The informant for the order. The person who has been feeding us all Voldemort's plan. Has been Snape and Draco," said Hermione. "I'm a witness to it. Lucias beat Draco till he took the dark mark."

"You were there you could have been killed," hissed Draco.

Hermione whirled around to face him.

"If you go out there anyone who isn't in the order. Who believes you are on his side will kill you," cried Hermione.

"So," said Ron.

Hermione whirled round.

"I love him!" she cried.

"Let's talk this out later. I don't trust him but I trust Hermione but we need to go. That's snake is still out there," said Hermione.

They ran towards the battle.

"Why Snape?" asked Harry.

"He's been in love with your mother since he meet her when she was a little girl," said Draco, slipping something into Hermione's hand.

She looked at it, stopped and Draco slid it out her finger. A ring with the Malfoy crest.

"Yes," she whispered.

They continued to the battle. It seemed the message about Draco had been passed on. No one tried to harm him. Eyes watched as he stunned and killed a couple of death eaters. Even hitting his aunt as she battled with Molly Weasley.

Hermione blasted Greyback off Lavender.

When Voldemont appeared with Harry dead and Lucius and Narcissa called Draco to him. He walked forward and stood next to Hermoine, slipping his hand into hers.

Moments later chaos struck as Harry was revealed to be alive. Then hours later the battle was over. Good had defeated evil. Voldemort was dead as was Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Draco was free of his father's power. The dead would be grieved. Their lives that had been and would be would celebrated.

Hermoine, Harry and Ron huddled together.

"Have either of you seen Draco?" asked Hermoine.

"Still can't believe you chose him," muttered Ron.

"It's been three years," said Hermoine.

"So all the library time and study time?" asked Harry.

"Yeah he's been there when I've been with you guys as well. He was just invisible viewable to my eyes only," said Hermoine.

"He's over there," said Harry, monitioning.

Hermoine turned and as fast as her legs could carry her she flung herself into his arms and they held tightly onto each other for a long time.

"It's finally over," murmured Hermoine.

Draco nodded into her hair.

"And I accept," she whispered, pulling back and rubbing a finger over the ring on her finger. His mouth claimed hers.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
